1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic mail.
2. Related Art
xe2x80x9cElectronic mailxe2x80x9d is a technique in which messages are delivered between computers (or within a single computer), destined to be read by individual users. In addition to sending messages which are just text, it has recently become known to send messages which include additional information, such as text font information and graphical elements. It would be advantageous to include active elements in electronic mail, such as programs which are able to run on the receiving computer.
For example, an xe2x80x9cappletxe2x80x9d is a program which is able to be transmitted using a network of computers and executed at the receiving computer. In the Java programming language environment (and for other applet programming language environments such as ActiveX), each applet includes an editable program and a graphical display image. While it would be advantageous to be able to transmit applets using electronic mail, it is often not desirable to transmit the editable program portion of the applet.
An aspect of this problem is that there are many operations in which applets might be useful in electronic mail, such as providing dynamically updated information, providing templates for creating replies, transmitting to mailing lists, and the like. However, in many cases the power of providing these operations using applets is itself a strong reason not to provide the applet code to the electronic mail recipient.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for transmitting electronic mail which includes the operational results of one or more applets. This advantage is achieved in an embodiment of the invention in which links between applets and links within a applet, which are unnecessary to display of the information desired by the sender to be presented with the electronic mail, are broken at or near a time when the electronic mail is formatted for transmission.
The invention provides a method and system for formatting electronic mail for transmission, in which electronic mail messages include the operational results of one or more applets. An electronic mail client creates an electronic mail message using one or more applets, each of which may operate to actively receive, transform, and display information to be presented with the electronic mail message. At or near a time when the electronic mail message is formatted for transmission, editable program code for the applets is removed, and any dynamic links between the applets are broken. The electronic mail message made available to the receiver can thus include active elements, but any applets which are received are not editable by the receiver.